


‘Do You Think I Care About What They Think?’

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: As if being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament wasn’t enough stress for Harper, now she has to deal with finding a date to the Yule Ball. The falling out she has with her best friends Ron and Hermione doesn’t help her excitement for the ball, and the struggle of finding someone to accompany her makes it even worse. But then...she finds all she wants in an unexpected place...
Relationships: Harper Potter (Gender-bent Harry Potter)/Astoria Greengrass
Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	‘Do You Think I Care About What They Think?’

Harper sighs, running a hand through her dark-blonde locks. She tosses her Transfiguration textbook onto the bed next to her, falling backward until she lands on the mattress.

The dorm around her is eerily silent, with no one else currently occupying the room. Harper’s blonde hair shifts slightly in a cool breeze coming in through the window behind her bed. The sun illuminates her hair, turning it a light shade of orange.

Thoughtlessly, she draws her wand from its place on her arm and flicks it at the window. The glass panels shake from the force of which the window closes and Harper flinches. “Whoops…” she mutters.

She sighs, twirling her wand between her thumb and forefinger. The dark piece of Holly wood glimmers in the light of the mood, creating a reflection of light onto Harper’s chest.

Harper’s green eyes stare at the ceiling above her, her mind thousands of miles away. She shudders as she remembers the horrible, terrifying feeling of hearing Dumbledore call her name after it exited the Goblet of Fire. For the first time in her life, Harper had been hopeful for a normal, relaxing year but the world has other plans for her.

Her eyes flash briefly as she thinks back to the pointed conversation she had with the man she used to trust without question but is now beginning to doubt.

**_—Flashback—_ **

_“Professor, isn’t there any way I can just not participate?_

“ _I am afraid not, my dear. Not participating in this tournament would cause you to lose your magic. By entering your name into the Goblet—.”_

 _“Professor, you have to know it wasn’t me that entered my name! When have I ever been reckless when there wasn’t a need for it? I do not need money or fame! And look at all the good this bloody tournament has done me. I have lost the trust of both of my best friends!_ ”

 _Albus Dumbledore raises his right hand up to gently draw it through his silver beard. “I trust you, my dear. I do. However, there is still nothing to be done. Whether or not you entered your own name does not matter. The fact that your name came from the Goblet means that you are bound to compete._ ”

_“Isn’t there anything you can do? Any way to make it so Cedric is the Hogwarts champion? I hate that the whole school dislikes me. I am used to the Slytherins disliking me but now the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs see me as an attention-seeking bitch—.”_

_“Language, my dear. Let us not forget how to act while we are stressed.”_

_Harper grows angrier, “Stressed? I am not fucking stressed, Professor. I am angry and I am annoyed. How could your spells around the Goblet have been broken so easily? You said they were foolproof.” Dumbledore goes to speak but Harper continues before he can. “Do not tell me to watch my language again, Professor. I have suffered for my entire life! Why can I not just have a normal existence? I never asked to be the bloody Girl-Who-Lived! I would much rather be a normal witch with the freedom to forge my own path!”_

_“I do not appreciate your tone, my dear,” Dumbledore says, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle. “I will admit that I could have done more to protect the Goblet, but I did not think it to be a serious issue.”_

_Harper throws her arms up in the air in frustration, “Great. Just great. The man who is considered to be the most powerful wizard in the world made a mistake that may cost me my life, has cost me my friends, and has done nothing but stress me out and turn the whole school against me. How could you let that happen, Professor? You and I both know that this has to be an attempt on my life from Voldemort. He is the only one who would risk such a move, knowing the consequences.”_

_Dumbledore shakes his head, “We don’t know that, my dear. It could just be a poorly thought-out prank by one of your fellow—.”_

_Harper snarls, “Don’t start, Professor. Don’t. You and I both know that this is Voldemort’s doing. I get that it would be easier for you to deny that fact, but it is true. Even the Ferret wouldn’t have the balls to pull a stunt like this and trust me, that is bloody-well saying a lot.”_

_“Once more, my—.”_

_“If you call me ‘my dear’ one more time right now, Professor…” Harper states, her green eyes staring directly at him._

_Dumbledore takes a deep breath, his eyes not leaving her. “I am sorry. You are correct. In all likelihood, this is Voldemort’s doing.”_

_Harper scoffs, “Well, at least you admit that. Now tell me, Professor. Who in this school could have entered my name? Because as of now, I only have one name that I can think of.”_

_“I don’t know.” The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot replies slowly._

_“Come now, Professor,” Harper scoffs. “I overheard a conversation between Karkaroff and Snape. And as much as it hurts me to say it, I know it wasn’t Snape. I trust him. Karkaroff put my name into that Goblet. Either that or there is someone else here who is doing a far better job hiding their identity.”_

_Dumbledore shakes his head, “I do not think so. Igor is…to put it simply, a coward. Even under Voldemort’s orders, that man would likely hesitate to do anything where I could find out.”_

_Harper takes a deep breath, her mind racking over all the adults in the school. Finally, her mind comes to a horrible conclusion. “Moody…”_

_Dumbledore’s eyes snap to her’s, “What did you just say?”_

_Harper looks up, her eyes meeting Dumbledore’s, “It has to be Moody. It has to be. Why else would he display the Unforgivable Curses in front of us? Why else would he so willingly Transfigure Malfoy into a Ferret? It has to be him.”_

_Dumbledore’s eyes widen, “My dear…” he begins, flinching at the glare she sends his way. “I have known Alastor for decades now. It couldn’t possibly be him. Alastor hates the Dark Lord more than anyone else.”  
Harper scoffs, “Well, I am nearly certain it is him. Call him here and we can check.”_

_“I am afraid I cannot call a Professor of this school here without a good reason for doing so.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Professor? I just told you that I think he might be trying to get me killed by entering me into this bloody tournament, and you still refuse to even question him? You know what, no. I am done here. Enjoy your evening, Professor. Just know that once it turns out to be Alastor Moody, any lives taken will be your fault. And if I die, I will come back and kill you myself.”_

_With that, Harper storms out of Dumbledore’s office, not sparing the old man another glance._

**_—Flashback End—_ **

Harper sighs again, continuing to twirl her wand between her fingers. With an inhale, Harper sits up. She walks over to her trunk, selecting a thicker winter coat. She stands up, making her way to the stairs out of the dorm and walking down them.

She notices Ron and Hermione sitting in the Common Room and purposefully walks past them. She exits the portrait out of the Common Room, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

She keeps her head down, having no desire to get the attention her fame warrants. She has no desire to feel the glares of half the school on her as she walks around.

She makes her way down the staircases, her mind elsewhere. Harper keeps her hood pulled over her head to hide her features, her silver hair far too noticeable.

As soon as she can, she ducks out the doors and into the cool, winter air. Frigid breeze buffets against her pale skin, making her glad for the few warming charms imbued into her coat.

She pauses for a moment under a tree, smiling as she remembers Moody’s punishment of Malfoy under this same tree. That smile soon leaves her when she remembers what she thinks Moody did to her. Well, what she _thinks_ he is trying to do to her.

She continues past the tree, walking under the snow-covered arch surrounding her and onto the grounds. From where she stands, she can make out Hagrid’s hut, the roof covered in snow.

She briefly considers going down to visit the half-giant but decides against it, setting off toward the lake instead. The surface of the water is coated in ice, drifts of snow covering the ice.

A frigid breeze blows off of the water toward her as she walks closer to the water, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

Harper draws her wand, muttering a warming spell toward a patch of ground a few feet from the water. The ice and snow vanishes, leaving behind a patch of dead, brown grass. She settles herself down, looking out over the water.

The world around her is wonderfully silent, the only sound punctuating the air the crackling sound of shifting ice. She lies back, resting her head against the now-dry ground around her.

Time passes by quickly while she enjoys the peace of the lake, the sky darkening above her as a cloud passes in front of the sun.

Harper sits up abruptly when she hears footsteps crunching in the show behind her and she spins around, wand at the ready.

A figure of average height dressed in a black cloak and a black hood makes their way toward her. “I mean you no harm, Potter.”

Harper’s eyes widen, her wand lowering, “Greengrass? What are you doing here?”

“I saw you leave the school and thought you might like some company.” The silver-haired Slytherin responds.

Harper hesitates for a moment before nodding, making room for her only friend outside of Gryffindor. The girl walks over to her, pulling her hood off to reveal her pale skin and silver hair. In terms of hair and skin color, Astoria and Harper are extremely similar.

However, that is where their physical similarities end. Harper has a less-regal facial structure than the youngest Greengrass does. They are both around the same height, both somewhat below the average. Astoria is one year younger than Harper, but that never influenced their friendship.

“So…why are you out here?” Astoria questions after settling herself down next to Harper.

Harper sighs, “I…I have a lot going on. Between the entire school hating me, my friends turning their backs on me, and being caught in a deadly Tournament to the death…Well, let’s just say my mental state is not fairing as well as I would like.”

“Understandable. I still cannot believe Granger and the Weasel turned their backs on you so easily with no evidence to support the idea that you deposited your name into the Goblet. Even most of the Slytherins do not think you did it. Malfoy is too stuck in his rivalry with you but everyone intelligent knows you wouldn’t have entered your own name.”

Harper sighs, “Yeah, thanks for that. I just don’t know what to think. Hermione is supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation but I don’t see that anymore. It is certainly true that she is smart, but it is mostly just what she has read in her precious books.”

“Granger is not as smart as you are, Harper. As a muggle-born, she is automatically at a disadvantage, and she relies far too heavily on her textbooks. Besides, in terms of magical strength, she is extremely low on that list of skill.” Astoria says, her dislike for one of Harper’s oldest friends clear in her tone.

“I know,” Harper says, sighing again. “I…well I thought I could trust her. This is one reason I hate how I grew up. I could have grown up prepared for this fight against one of the most dangerous men to ever walk the Earth. Because I grew up with my mother’s family, I was given no chance to prepare.”

Astoria gently rests a hand on Harper’s shoulder, “I am sorry, Harper. I cannot believe your magical guardian decided leaving you there was a good idea.”

Harper frowns, “Magical Guardian?”

Astoria’s eyes widen and she shifts her hand from Harper’s shoulder to rest it against her cheek, “You don’t know,” she whispers. “How can you not know? You should have been informed of that during your first meeting with your Account Manager at Gringotts.”

Once more, Harper feels her confusion displayed on her face, her body unconsciously leaning into Astoria’s touch. “You haven’t met your Account Manager either, have you?” Astoria questions.

Harper shakes her head. “That doesn’t make sense. As the last surviving member of House Potter, you are entitled to both the lordship of your house and legal emancipation. It is Line Theft for that to be kept from you, especially if it is intentionally being hidden from you.”

“Who could my magical guar—,” Harper trails off, her eyes narrowing with fury. “That son of a bitch. _Of course!_ ”

Astoria seems to come to the same realization, “Harper, if we are thinking of the same person, I suggest you tread carefully. The very idea that the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot could be purposefully committing one of the worst crimes one can, would be considered blasphemy to many.”

“What exactly is Line Theft?” Harper questions the Slytherin.

“Line Theft is the act of attempting to steal the power, money, and titles that come with being the Lord of a House. Especially a Most Ancient and Noble House like House Potter is. The punishment would be at the very minimum, life in Azkaban. Depending on the extent of the attempt, it could even result in immediate execution.” Astoria explains.

“How do I get emancipated?” Harper asks.

“If I had to guess, you would merely need to visit Gringotts and speak with your Account Manager as he should have your parent’s will,” Astoria responds.

Harper feels a shock flow through her, “My parent’s will? Dumbledore kept me from accessing my parent’s will?”

“It seems that way, Harper. I am sorry.” Astoria says, her eyes gentle as they meet Harper’s. “The only thing I can suggest is that you try and get to Gringotts. As I have already mentioned, your Account Manager should be able to clear everything up.”

Harper sighs, “Thank you, Astoria. I am sorry to draw you into all of this. As you know, I have had a rough few days recently.”

Astoria smiles, “You need not apologize to me, Harper. I am your friend. I only wish I could do more to help you. I could ask my sister to speak to my father. He works with the DMLE and would be horrified to hear about attempted Line Theft.”

Harper slowly shakes her head, “Thank you for the offer, Astoria, but that would create more problems than it would solve. Besides, your sister isn’t even aware we are friends and I do not want to make an enemy of the Ice Queen of Slytherin.”

Astoria scoffs, “Oh please. My sister’s ‘Ice Queen’ persona is nothing more than a way for her to keep potential suitors away. Draco has been after her since her second year and she has repeatedly told him no.”

Harper nods slowly, “I can respect that. If it weren’t for my fame and the image I need to maintain, I would probably do something similar. I hate how much my fame affects how I act. I hate how much attention I receive because of something that happened when I was a baby. I do not even remember the reason for the high regards I am held in by most.”

Astoria nods, “That is one reason I have always felt sorry for you. Personally, I have never liked the small spotlight I get for being the child of a powerful family like mine. I cannot imagine what it would be like to have the level of attention that you do.”

Harper takes a deep breath, exhaling a moment later. Her breath turns to steam in the frigid temperature as the two friends fall silent. “Well, now that we have discussed such a heavy topic, why don’t we discuss something lighter. Who is the famed Girl-Who-Lived taking to the Yule Ball?” Astoria asks.

Harper groans, “I don’t know who to take, Astoria. There is no one I trust enough to ask. Besides, most anyone would merely be accompanying me for my fame and money. I don’t want that. And I just found out I have to attend and I have to be one of the first to enter the Hall. _And_ I have to be the first to dance. Well, with the other champions, that is.”

Astoria laughs, “Never thought I’d be glad to be too young to attend a social event like that. As a child of a pureblood family like mine, I have attended many a ball, none of which I overly enjoyed.”

“Lucky,” Harper says, playfully jostling her shoulder against Astoria’s.

The silver-haired Greengrass laughs lightly. “Alright, but seriously. Who are you thinking about? You have to have some idea. The Yule Ball is in three days, Harper.”

Harper sighs, “Astoria, I honestly don’t know. As I said, there is no boy in the school that I want. To be honest, I don’t find any of them attractive physically or respect any of them for their personalities. I know what they all want.”

Astoria nods slowly, “I have felt the same way for over a year now. Since I began to notice the other students around me, I have never really paid any attention to the boys. I agree with you. They all want one thing and that disgusts me. If I ever put my trust in someone enough to be intimate at that level, it will be with someone I know beyond a shadow of a doubt I can trust with everything.”

Harper nods, “I couldn’t have said it better myself.” She shakes herself. “Ah, well. What choice do I have? I have to attend and I have to bring a date with me. God, I hate my life.”

Astoria laughs again, drawing a look from Harper. “Sorry, Harper. It is just funny to hear you say you hate your life when just about every girl in the world would switch places with you in a heartbeat.”

Harper’s eyes darken, “Well, they wouldn’t want to if they knew the pain I have felt in my first fourteen years of life. They wouldn’t if they knew that I found out about magic the day before I boarded the train at King’s Cross. They wouldn’t if they knew the pain of a basilisk fang digging into your arm, depositing one of the most deadly and painful venoms in existence into my arm. They wouldn’t if they knew the pain of being mocked for merely having a muggle-born mother. They wouldn’t if they knew the pain of everyone hating you, including the two I considered to be close friends.”

Astoria shakes her head, “I am sorry, Harper. I didn’t mean—.”

Harper holds up a hand, “It is okay, Astoria. I get what you were implying. I am sorry for that rant.”

Astoria shifts her body to move closer to Harper, “Once more, you have nothing to apologize for. I am your friend. Besides, I am the one that started that rant in the first place.”

Harper smiles at her only true friend left in the world, “Thank you.” She whispers, suddenly feeling emotional. She leans over, her lips pressing against the crown of Astoria’s silver locks. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Astoria just smiles, shifting closer to Harper, “You won’t have to find out, Harper. I won’t leave you.”

Harper smiles, “I know you won’t. I trust you, Astoria. More than I have ever trusted anyone.”

At that moment, Astoria’s eyes widen, “Wait. I might have a solution for your Yule Ball dilemma.”

Harper’s eyes widen, “I’m all ears.”

“Take me,” Astoria says simply.

Harper’s eyes widen and she looks down to meet her friend’s eyes. She considers for a moment. “Is that even allowed? Are two girls allowed to attend together? I don’t see our peers or teachers taking kindly to that. And what about your sister? Your mother and father?”

Astoria just grins, “Do you think I care about what they think? I love my sister, and my mother and father, but my life is my own. Besides, I don’t see why not. There is no rule against two females attending together. Why would there be?”

Harper finally allows herself to smile, though it dims a moment later, “What about your family, Astoria? I get that you want to make your own choices, but I will not put you at odds with them merely to solve a dilemma of my own creation.”

Astoria shakes her head, “My mother won’t care. As far as the political message it would send, it would go a long way in terms of presenting House Greengrass as one that is not afraid to ally themselves with House Potter.”

Harper sighs, “I don’t know, Astoria. What about your father?”

Astoria continues to smile, “Harper, my parents will be accepting of it. For as long as I can remember, they have been telling Daphne and me to do anything we can to be happy. Their marriage was an arranged one and while they have grown to love each other, they don’t want the same for us.”

Harper nods slowly, “Are you sure, Astoria? You said mere minutes ago you didn’t wish to be in the spotlight. Well, you and I would be the center of attention.”

Astoria shifts once more, moving to crouch on her knees. She places her hands on either of Harper’s cheeks, looking her dead in the eye. “I would not have suggested it if I wasn’t sure, Harper. I am more than willing to do this for you.”

“Why?” Harper asks, bringing up one hand to rest it on Astoria’s hand against her cheek. “Why are you doing so much for me? Why are you sticking with me?”

Astoria takes a deep breath, “Because I care for you. I know that I am only thirteen so I shouldn’t have emotions this strong, but I do. I do not know how to control them. Besides, I hate how alone you are. Your entire childhood, you were alone in misery and pain. I do not wish you to be alone any longer than I can help it.”

Harper’s eyes widen, taking in the close proximity Astoria has to her. “Astoria, I don’t know what has you thinking I am worth your attention. I am not. All I will bring you is pain and suffering. I don’t want that for you. I _can’t_ do that to you. I can’t. It would break my heart to see anything happen to you, Astoria.”

The silver-haired girl sighs, “Harper, sometimes this hero complex of your’s gets to be too much. I am well aware of what I am getting myself into. I accept that. As long as I am by your side, I don’t care.”

Harper looks directly into Astoria’s ice-blue eyes, shocked at the amount of raw emotion visible in the glimmering depths. Harper takes in a sharp breath when she sees Astoria’s eyes flicker down to her lips and she cannot help but do the same. “Astor—.”

She is cut off before she can say another world. The feeling of Astoria’s lips against her own is unlike anything she has ever felt. The kiss is brief, lasting mere seconds. But to Harper, the kiss is an eternity. An eternity of peace, happiness, and…love?

The sound of their lips disconnecting is loud against the silent grounds of Hogwarts. Astoria pulls back a few inches before leaning forward again, resting her forehead against Harper’s.

The two do not say anything straight away, keeping their foreheads together as they take in their brief moment. A few flecks of snow begin to fall from the darkening sky above them, the moon becoming visible through the clouds.

After a few more moments, Astoria shifts her body to lie down next to Harper again. Subconsciously, the two link their hands, Harper squeezing Astoria’s hand gently.

The girl turns to look at her, ice-blue eyes meeting Harper’s own green depths. The two still do not say a word, choosing instead to stare deeply into each other’s eyes.

When the sun begins to set overhead, the two reluctantly leave their secluded spot by the lake and make their way slowly back toward the castle. Before they get into view of anyone, Harper pulls Astoria to a stop. “I don’t know how to dance, Astoria. I have never been taught.”

Astoria smiles, “That can easily be rectified. Meet me on the third floor after dinner tomorrow night. I have some homework I need to turn in before the deadline tonight.”

Harper shakes her head, “How did I get lucky enough to have you as a friend, Astoria? I do not deserve you.”

The girl slaps her arm, “Stop saying that, Harper. You deserve everything that was taken from you. You deserve someone who loves you and I will do my best to be that person.”

Harper’s eyes widen at the declaration and she watches as Astoria clamps a hand to her own mouth, looking at Harper with a slightly fearful expression. “I…I didn’t mean to say—.”

Harper uses Astoria’s own move against her, cutting her off by pressing her lips to Astoria’s. She moves her lips against Astoria’s, enjoying the shocked breath of air that Astoria lets out.

She pulls back a moment later, resting her forehead against Astoria’s again. “I would like that, Astoria. I would like that a lot.”

Astoria smiles brightly, her who body relaxing. The two resume walking a moment later, hand in hand. As soon as they come in sight of the castle, they reluctantly separate. They both pull their hoods over their features to hide them from any seeking eye and stop briefly in a secluded corner near the doors. “Goodnight, Astoria. We can further discuss everything tomorrow night.”

The silver-haired Greengrass smiles, “Goodnight, Harper.”

After another brief moment of shared intimacy, they separate and make their way back toward the castle. The light coming from lit lamps illuminates their way as they approach the doors, slipping through them.

With one last shared glance, Harper makes her way toward the Gryffindor side of the castle and their common room. She keeps her hood up, having no desire to deal with the attention at the moment.

She makes it to the portrait of the Fat Lady and mutters the password. She enters the common room, noticing Hermione pointing at a page in a book and speaking animately with Ron. She sneers at the two before ducking past them and up the stairs.

She reaches her bed, removing her coat and long pants. She changes into her night-clothes, crawling into bed. Harper places her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling above her. A happy smile finds its way onto her face as she recounts the events of the night. She falls asleep, truly happy for the first time that she can remember. Though, she cannot fully dismiss the worry she has for Astoria’s safety after their close friendship is revealed.

“ _Friendship? Or are we something more?_ ” That is the last thought that Harper Potter has before she drifts off to sleep, images of the beautiful silver-haired Slytherin girl who was found her way into the Girl-Who-Lived’s heart.

**A/N.**

**This is extremely random. I already plan on at least one more chapter if you all would like to see that. I have always felt that LGBTQ relationships are not given the attention they should. Yes, JKR says that Dumbledore is ‘gay’ but what use is that? He is both 100 and something years old and there is never any hint of his preference displayed on-screen. I am not a fan of JKR saying that after the fact as it seems forced to me. What do I know though?**

**Also, I am not at all a fan of the extreme sexism that many stories such as Harry Potter fan-fictions often contain. I hate the very idea that some consider people inferior merely because of something out of their control. Well, I am sorry for turning this into a rant, I just have strong feelings.**

**I am writing this with the sole purpose of exploring what a female main character could have been in Harry Potter’s shoes. Along with that, Harper is slightly more aware of what is happening to her and is extremely intelligent.**

**I hope you all like this though! It is very short in relative terms and is more of a teaser to see if anyone wants to see more!**


End file.
